mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Animals
Animals play an important role in Mope.io. They are divided into 4 groups with specific habitats: Ocean animals normally dwell in the oceans (Located on both sides of the map , both connected by two rivers), but can also survive in lakes and water spots, so long as they are in water and not on land, in which case their "water" runs down very quickly (with the exception of a few, such as Pelican and Turtle) and can easily dehydrate to death. Land animals can both live on land and in water. However, they are particularly slow in water , with the exception of a few, such as crocs, hippos, and dragons. When a land or ocean animal enters the arctic, they will freeze periodically, taking damage and being stunned for a moment. Non-arctic animals also lose water more quickly in the arctic. Only the tiger is immune to the arctic frost. Arctic animals are similar to land animals, except that they normally dwell in the Arctic. If an Arctic animal exits its specific biome, it gets periodically damaged. However, it will burn instead of stunning. So far, the only arctic animals immune to land burning is Sabertooth Tiger, Yeti, Ice monster and the Wolverine. However, they will still lose water very fast, like the other arctic animals when outside the arctic , plus they take near the volcano fire damage. Desert animals can survive in the Desert and the Land biome at the same time, however, when you go in a water spot, river or the Ocean you will freeze overtime (except for the water spots in the Desert), That can be really annoying when you´re being chased down by predators or when you´re close to death. So dont go in any water outside Desert until absolutely nessecary. As of now, there are in total 112 animals (including rare animals), and 119 with AI animals (AI chipmunk doesn´t count as it is a playable and AI at the same time). They form a food chain, where stronger animals (outlined red) are able to eat those below them (outlined lime). Animals lower in the food chain can kill or damage animals higher in the food chain through the use of abilities, or through biting tails. Land animals above Rabbit, Arctic animals above Arctic hare, Ocean animals above Crab, and Birds above Pigeon all have a tail, which can be bitten by lower animals. Most animals have special abilities that can be used to escape predators, capture prey, and collect food. Each animal has an experience bar, or XP, which indicates its progress, how much food it has taken, and how much more it will have to eat in order to upgrade to the next one. The higher an animal is in the food chain, the more XP it needs to intake to upgrade to the next. Animals cannot eat or damage animals in the same tier (except for Dragon tier or higher); most animals also cannot eat animals more than about 5-8 tiers lower (depending on the animal); correspondingly, those animals cannot tailbite animals in the higher tier. You can’t go in lava or else you will die from burning expect lava toucans, black dragons, pheonixes and king dragons. Upgrade Choices Trivia * On October 29th and 30th, the animal graphics were updated to be much more detailed (no longer simple colored circles). ** As of October 30th, these new graphics are optional. ** The new graphics were created by Pike!. * The first animals to be added to the game (besides the mouse, fox, and lion) are, in the developer's words, the "pig, rabbit, croc, and dino (dragon)". These were added on October 4th. * On the January 4th update, a change was made where Arctic Animals were 10% slower outside of the Arctic and Land Animals are 10% slower in the Arctic to promote animal usage in their respective biomes. * There is a way to know which animal MIGHT be added in the future, a few days before the mammoth was added, Pike already made a mammoth flair, and it was added after a few days. * When you upgrade to the next animal, for a second, you turn green, the same color as prey. Something similar occurs when you upgrade to an arctic animal from a land animal (catch on fire, with notification, but no damage), or form arctic to land (“It’s cold in the arctic”, with animation, but no damage). This is because you go to next animal, then you move to your biome. This was fixed in an unknown update. Category:Mope.io Category:In-game Feautures Category:Formatted Category:Beta Category:Snakes Category:Arctic Animals Category:Desert Category:Ocean Category:Ocean Animals Category:Land Category:Land Animals Category:Birds Category:Removed features Category:Removed Animals